liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Liverpool F.C. Reserves
The Liverpool F.C. Reserves is the second string team of Liverpool Football Club. It is currently managed by Michael Beale and competes as the Liverpool F.C. Under 23s in a national Under 23 League. Following in the footsteps of its parent club, the Liverpool Reserves are one of the most successful reserve sides in English football history. They have claimed 20 League titles and in excess of 46 local cup competitions. However, although the Reserves play in hardened competition, it's primary purpose is to nurture talent emerging from the club's Academy. To this end, the Reserves are most notable for providing the first team with such legendary players as Billy Liddell, Phil Thompson, Robbie Fowler, Michael Owen, Jamie Carragher and Steven Gerrard. Prior to the development of the Reserves as the Liverpool Under 23 squad, the Reserves was also used to help provide first team players with game time, if they were failing to get it at first team level, or if they were returning from injury, in order to develop their match fitness. History The Liverpool Reserves were founded along with their parent club in 1892. Initially, they competed in the Lancashire Combination from 1896 to 1911. From 1911 on they took part in the Central League until becoming inaugural members of the Premier Reserve League North in 1999. The Reserves have participated in numerous cup competitions, most notably the local Liverpool Senior Cup and Lancashire Senior Cup. For the 2011-12 season, a Liverpool Under 19s side was invited to take part in the inaugural NextGen Series competition- a Champions League-like tournament for Europe's top youth sides. Liverpool's Under 19s side largely utilised players from the Reserve team, and was also coached by the Reserve team manager. The team tasted little League success until the 1950s, with only two league triumphs- in the Lancashire Combination at the turn of the Century to their name. They were however prolific in the local cup competitions, in particular the Liverpool Senior Cup. In the 1960s, Liverpool first-team manager Bill Shankly joked- at the expense of local rivals Everton- that "In my time at Anfield we always said we had the two best teams on Merseyside, Liverpool and Liverpool Reserves," with the quote now part of Liverpool folklore. Since the 1950s, the Liverpool Reserves have been one of the most successful reserve sides in England. In the 2007-08 season, Liverpool won the Premier Reserve League North and then beat the Premier Reserve League South winners- Aston Villa- to claim their first Premier Reserve League National Championship. Many famous figures from Liverpool's coaching past have taken the Reserve team helm, including Bob Paisley, who would go on to be the most successful manager of the Liverpool first team in the club's history. The most successful Liverpool Reserves coach however was Roy Evans. Evans spent most of his playing career as a Reserve team player, making only 11 appearances for the first team. After an injury ended his career in 1974, he was appointed coach of the Reserves by Paisley. Evans subsequently led the Reserves to no fewer than nine Central League championships, including three in his first three seasons, a four in a row sequence from 1978 and two more in the early 1980s. On 3 August 2012, it was confirmed that the Reserves had joined the Under 21 Premier League to compete instead as the Liverpool Under 21s. The league was expanded four years later, and became an Under 23s league. Manager history The following list is an incomplete record *Bob Paisley (1954–1957) *Joe Fagan (1971–1974) *Roy Evans (1975–1984) *Chris Lawler (1984–1986) *Phil Thompson (1986–1992) *Sammy Lee (1993–1998) *Joe Corrigan (1998–2002) *Hughie McAuley (2003–2006) *Gary Ablett (2006–2009) *John McMahon (2009–2011) *Jose Segura (caretaker) (2011) *Rodolfo Borrell (2011-2012) *Alex Inglethorpe (2012-2014) *Michael Beale (2014-) Graduates A number of Reserve players have progressed to become key players for the first team over the years. Notable graduates are: *Steven Gerrard *Martin Kelly *Raheem Sterling *Jon Flanagan *Jamie Carragher *Michael Owen *Steve McManaman *Robbie Fowler *Stephen Warnock *Mike Marsh *Ronnie Whelan *Gary Ablett *Steve Staunton *Sammy Lee *Jimmy Case *Phil Thompson *Ian Callaghan *Ronnie Moran *Billy Liddell *Tommy Smith *David Fairclough Stadia The Reserves play their home games at Prenton Park- the home ground of the Liverpool-based Tranmere Rovers. In the past, the Reserves have also played at the club's Academy- the Halliwell Jones Stadium, also the home of Warrington Wolves, as well as Haig Avenue- the home of Southport, Knowsley Road- the home of St Helens Rugby League side, and the Racecourse Ground- home of Wrexham. Current Squad There is no set squad for the Reserves. Most of the Reserve team players are those who are currently too old to play for the senior-most Academy team (the Under 18s), but who are yet to be fully integrated into first team. Alternatively, they may be younger Academy players who are performing at a level deemed superior to their age group. N Honours League: * The Central League/Premier Reserve League North: 18 ** Winners: 1956–57, 1968–69, 1969–70, 1970–71, 1972–73, 1973–74, 1974–75, 1975–76, 1976–77, 1978–79, 1979–80, 1980–81, 1981–82, 1983–84, 1984–85, 1989–90, 1999–00, 2007–08 * Premier Reserve League National Champions: 1 ** Winners: 2007–08 * The Lancashire Combination: 2 ** Winners: 1896–97, 1899–00 Cups: * Liverpool Senior Cup: 36 ** Winners: 1893, 1901, 1902, 1903, 1905, 1906, 1907, 1909, 1913, 1915, 1920, 1925, 1927, 1929, 1930, 1936, 1937, 1939, 1942, 1943, 1946, 1947, 1948, 1951, 1952, 1962, 1965, 1968, 1976, 1980, 1981, 1998 (x2), 2002, 2009, 2010 * Lancashire Senior Cup: 10 ** Winners: 1919, 1924, 1931, 1933, 1944, 1947, 1956, 1959, 1973, 2010 Category:Core articles